


Dog 'n Bone

by MrMysterious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hogwarts, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMysterious/pseuds/MrMysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is more than he expected.<br/>He rises to her every challenge.</p>
<p>How were they supposed to know they weren't so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog 'n Bone

**Author's Note:**

> A Teddy Lupin/oc fic  
> I'm trying to keep as much canon as possible (i.e. timelines and characters), so feel free to offer constructive criticism where constructive criticism is warranted x

It was the night before Christmas and the wind was being stubbornly intrusive; buffeting people about as they walked, plucking at their robes and throwing their hair every which way. Minerva McGonagall bit her tongue as her hulking companion rattled on about his newest class plans.

"So y'see Pr'fessor, it'll all work itself out. The kid's'll love 'em, I just know it." There followed an expectant silence. McGonagall sighed - a long suffering huff.

"I highly doubt parents would be willing to send their children into the mountains for a giant-watching excursion, Hagrid. But we shall see." She added gently upon seeing Hagrid's face fall. His grin returned, as did the hopeful glint in his beetle black eyes.  
Finally the swinging sign of their destination - the Three Broomsticks - came into view.

"Wonder what Rosmerta's called ya for." Hagrid pondered.  
McGonagall hardly payed him mind. Already she was anticipating a strong shot of Fire whiskey to rid the cold from her bones. She pushed the door open, ignoring the grumbling shrunken heads, and went straight for the bar. Barely did she have time to reach it, however, before she was being whisked away upstairs by Madame Rosmerta, the inn's colourful proprietor, leaving Hagrid to join a table of gambling wizards.

 

"Good Heavens, Rosmerta! What could possibly be so urgent?" She exclaimed as soon as the door was shut.  
Rosmerta seemed to be stuck in two minds. Her eyes darted between McGonagall and a basket in front of the fireplace. McGonagall waited in tense silence, and was almost ready to burst when Rosmerta finally threw up her hands. She extracted a bundle of blankets from the basket with the greatest of care and brought it to the impatiently curious headmistress.  
  
"Be careful." Was all the warning she gave before handing over the bundle. When she was certain McGonagall had a proper grasp on the bundle she stepped back, her eyes fixed on McGonagall's now full arms. The older witch looked down at what she held.

"Oh!" She took an involuntary step back in surprise, but maintained her balance and her grip on the bundle she bore "Rosmerta! Who is this child? Where are their parents?"

"That's just the thing:" Rosmerta admitted "I don't think she has any. I found her on my doorstep this morning - no note, nothing. I couldn't think what to do, but I could hardly leave her out there to freeze to death, the poor wee angel."

"That's very heartwarming, my dear, but I'm afraid I don't see why you had me come down just to tell me this." At that Rosmerta looked down at her towering heels, the colour in her cheeks rising to match that of her lipstick.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you would take care of her, see. I know it's unorthodox, but I figured, if she was a witch you could take her with you to live in Hogwarts." McGonagall opened her mouth to retort but she hurriedly talked over her "I'd take her in myself, you know I would, but I just don't have the time or the energy to be watching a wee one by myself."

"Oh, and you think I do?" McGonagall asked, one severe eyebrow raised.

"Well you wouldn't be alone, now would you?" Rosmerta argued "You'd have all the staff and even some of the ghosts to lend a hand. I know for a fact Hagrid would be more than eager to babysit." McGonagall pursed her lips as she gazed down at the child in her arms.  
Not that she would ever show it, but a great battle was taking place within her at that moment. All her natural instincts were screaming that she take and raise her as the child she never had, but her logic was putting its foot down. She was a headmistress now, for Merlin's sake! She didn't have time to be raising a child. Although, Rosmerta did make a valid point: there would never be a shortage of helpers at Hogwarts, and once she was old enough to attend school she would be much more independent. McGonagall was torn. Her mind was repeating that it could go horribly wrong. But her gut was telling her it wouldn't.  
She looked down once more at the child she held. Took in her twitching fingers, listened to the quiet whistle with every exhale, and decided. Her whole life had been a battle between logic and instinct. But the Sorting Hat had shown decades ago that it was her instinct that reigned triumphant within. She breathed deep, set her shoulders and turned a surprisingly gentle eye to the anxiously waiting Rosmerta.

"I shall raise the child, Rosmerta, to the best of my ability." The pub owner's face split with a relieved beam.

"Minerva McGonagall, you are a saint. Free drinks for the rest of forever are yours to have. I cannot thank you enough. And I know that little girl will be thankful for your kindness every day of her life."

"That's enough flattery, Rosmerta. I've said I'll take her in, no further buttering up is needed." McGonagall shifted the child slightly "Pray tell: what is her name?" Rosmerta, who had been making her way to the door, paused.

"I honestly don't know. Like I said, she had nothing at all with her besides the blankets and basket. Guess you'll have to think of something yourself."

"Oh, dear." The headmistress was stumped. She hadn't the first clue what to name the child. Should she pick something dainty, feminine? Or would something stronger, more solid, suit her charge? What if she chose a name and it didn't suit her as she grew, or she grew to hate it?

"Tell you what, you can't go walking the poor thing back through this weather, why don't you apparate the both of you back to Hogwarts and I'll let Hagrid know what the situation is?" Rosmerta's suggestion pulled McGonagall out of her thoughts.

"Certainly. Although I would very much like to take you up on that free drink before I go. Just one shot of Fire whiskey for these old bones." Rosmerta's smile was warm and amused as she crossed the room to where the fire whiskey bottle sat on the mantle-piece. After pouring a glass for her friend she took her leave with more thanks and promises to not let Hagrid get too drunk.

Left alone, McGonagall finished her drink and quietly observed the porcelain infant nestled against her bosom.  
"You don't even have a name." She murmured. At her words the child stirred, but remained asleep. Her tiny fingers curled and unfurled around her blanket and McGonagall couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.  
"Dolly." She said decisively "Dolly McGonagall." And although she would never admit to it, her mind was hazy with thoughts of the future. And all the while she imagined all the things she never got to have when her late husband was still alive, the child she had never had slept on; oblivious to her saviour.


End file.
